1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit breaker, and more particularly to an improved circuit breaker mounting apparatus capable of easily mounting a circuit breaker thereto without using an extra working tool, for thereby enhancing workability and productivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a circuit breaker for switching on or off current flow is provided in an electric power distributing board which may be applicable to a domestic or industrial purpose, and it serves to protect electric appliances especially in a case in which there occurs an overcharge, short-circuit or erroneous current.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2A, 2B, a circuit breaker mounting apparatus according to a conventional art is provided with a circuit breaker body 1, a base plate 2 formed on a bottom surface of a power distributing board (not shown) and for supporting the circuit breaker body 1, a pair of holders 3 for connecting and holding the circuit breaker body 1 and the base plate 2 to each other, and a pair of bolts and nuts 4, 5 for fixing the holders 3 to the base plate 2.
In lower side end portions of the circuit breaker body 1 there are respectively formed a source side recess 1a and a load side recess 1b. In a side portion of each of the holders 3 there is formed a slot 3a for receiving the bolt 4 therethrough, and another side portion of each of the holders 3 is upwardly cranked.
The mounting operations of the thusly constituted conventional circuit breaker mounting apparatus will now be described.
First, a pair of engagement holes are marked on and then formed through predetermined portions of the base plate 2. The holders 3 are tentatively fastened by the bolts 4. The circuit breaker body 1 is pushingly adjusted such that each end portion of the holders 3 can be inserted into a corresponding one of the recesses 1a, 1b. The bolts 4 are fastened through the slot 3a to the base plate 2 and the nuts 5 are screwed onto the bolts 5 for thereby completing the operation of mounting the circuit breaker onto the base plate 2.
However, the circuit breaker mounting apparatus according to the conventional art requires one pair of holders, bolts and nuts, for thereby increasing the parts number thereof.
Further, the increased parts number complicates working steps and accordingly deteriorates productivity caused by an extra use of a working tool.